


Night in the Woods 2: The Rising Shadow Chronicles

by RhonasGunderson



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cults, F/M, Mental Illness, Mystery, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Suicide, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhonasGunderson/pseuds/RhonasGunderson
Summary: Just a few days after the events of the main game, things are back to normal, or whatever is the normal in possum springs. Until everything takes an even darker turn. Friendships will be tested, violence will be used to defend others, mysteries that mean life or death. The Cult is back and the crew have made some new and old enemies. Love blossoms. When everything is at its darkest at the end of everything, the only thing you can do is grab those close to you and hold onto anything.





	1. The Embers of Darkness Emerge

It was several hours after Mae and the gang had hung out on their weekly get-togethers. Germ was playing video games and occasionally stealing a glance at Mae. Bea was watching tv with Mae and Gregg and Angus were cooking and joking around. 

 

Germ was at home watching tv and already reminiscing about their first hangout together ever since they escaped the cult in the mines and things had settled down. His family were out at a special church service and his siblings were staying at other friend's houses. The shy and reclusive bird was all alone by himself for the night.

 

As Germ was flicking through the channels, he sensed a feeling. He recognized it all too well. Germ thought to himself, "oh my god, not this, not now, please god no no no no" his heart and chest felt like they were being drowned in a black viscous liquid. Next came the sweat, panting, and depressive thoughts. It didn't matter how much the dirty birdie struggled, he couldn't fight back.

 

It was as if Germ's memories rapidly flashed through his mind and he was overwhelmed with a growing dispense of impending doom and despair. He felt his agency was gone. He was now a fearful husk who only knew to shut his feelings in and bury them.

 

"I can't hold it anymore. I can't fucking take this anymore" Germ sobbed. Soon it became full on crying and wailing. "I'm now man, I'm a fucking spaz and a coward. I'm not meant for anything" he thought to himself. Jeremy took his hat and black jacket off and looked towards a cabinet in his room right next to his bed. He found his arm unconsciously reach for it and he had to try with all his might to pull it back. "Oh my goooodddd" he cried to himself." Before Jeremy could do anything, he withdrew a knife from the drawer and pondered over what he perceived as his pathetic reflection and tears using the knife as a mirror. Before he did anything else, he shut off the tv and pulled out his phone.

 

"Th-th-this is how it ends. I-I'm just delaying the inevitable. I-fu-fucking know it." He continued crying which became softer and softer and turned the lights out.

 

 

Gregg heard a quick and almost too soft *ping* from his cell phone. He and Angus were finishing up tidying their room and preparing for sleep. Angus yawned and Gregg was ready to take some of his medication before he got the text.

 

"What's that, Bug?"   
"A text, from Germ"  
"At this late at night?" Angus said with his eyes wild.  
Gregg began to mumble to himself and opened the text. As he read the message, tears came to his eyes and he slammed his fist on the table in anger and yelled. Howled like a true fox. Angus knew that meant he was either extremely distraught or extremely satisfied in bed, and either thought at the moment spooked the shit out of him.

 

"WE HAVE TO GET TO GERM NOW!"

"What's wrong Bug?"

 

"JUST CALL MAE AND BEA"

Angus called Mae and Bea as Gregg struggled and fell on his stomach trying to put his clothes back on. Gregg hit his face on the table trying to recover from the fall and swore.

 

"Angus, can this wait? I'm busy at work"

"What the hell is going on Angus?! Do you know what time it is?"

 

 

 

The dirty birdie woke up in a brightly lit white hospital room. He could barely move and he felt sore and depressed as hell.

 

"Ughhh, my head. Where am I?" Before Germ could comprehend what was going on, a nurse shushed him and told him to rest.

 

Germ weakly struggled and attempted to push himself out of bed "I demand to knowww--" he droned off. 

 

Mae and the gang arrived at the hospital and attempted to find Germ.

 

"Where is Jeremy Warton?" Gregg demanded very angrily.

 

A mousy nurse explained "Sir, I need stringent evidence that someone with that name is staying here and that you have permission to see or are affiliated with them."

 

Gregg made a dumbfounded face which turned into pure hellish rage. "I WILL FUCKING--" The trio of Mae, Bea and Angus had to hold Gregg back, his heart and mind overwhelmed with emotion, so they wouldn't be escorted out by security.

 

Mae got an idea, and felt a lightbulb appear above her head. She wasn't above lying.

 

Mae made her face look like a sad cat face and made her voice higher pitched.

 

"Pw-pwease doctor. Germ- J-Jeremy is my boyfriend. You have no reason to believe us, but please, I beg of you, let us insiiidde" she wailed.

 

The nurse sighed and explained she might get fired for this. But just in case, she told the gang Germ's room number and allowed them into the psych/emergency ward.


	2. A Blossoming Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have a heart to heart with Germ, Mae runs into Cole and dark shadows begin stalking the crew. Mae and Germ discover their fates are connected.

The gang rush into the hospital room and could barely believe what they saw. A sick and unconscious Germ was filled with iv needles and bags, and covered in scars and slash marks across his arms, still visibly bloody and bruised.

 

"What the fuck. Holy shit. I had no idea Germ was-" explained an astonished Bea.

 

"-had serious issues?", finished Angus.

 

"Everyone has serious issues, just some worse than others", Gregg noted.

 

Bea sat on a table, Angus leaned forward in a chair and Mae and Gregg both leaned on the opposite sides of the bed.

 

Mae began sobbing over Germ and trying not to wail. She was shaking uncontrollably and anxiously. 

 

"Oh fu-fuck, not noww" Mae began to slowly but surely see everything around her twist and change colors and a black abyss filled the background. Mae sobbed louder and grasped for something so she wouldn't fall to her death.

 

"Mae, please, calm down. Please, I'm here. We're here. You have to fight this. We're not going to let you have an episode right here like this."

 

Mae sobbed into Gregg's chest and thanked him.

 

"W-w-w-what i-is-is going on?" said a barely awake Germ who began to sit up and winced in pain.

 

"GERRMM!?" exclaimed in the trio in a mixture of worry, anger, sadness and relief.

 

Mae and Gregg both hugged Germ tightly with tears in their eyes.

 

"Who did this?"   
"What happened?"  
"We're here"  
"Why would you do this?"

 

"How did I get here?"

 

Gregg explained "in your text you told me to call emergency services"

 

Germ realized the shock and magnitude of what just happened and buried his face into his hands and began sobbing.

 

Mae hugged Germ tightly and struggled to enunciate through tears and slight anger "Germ..., what the fuck is going on? You had us worried to death. You scared the shit out of me" slurred Mae.

 

"Did you think about anyone but yourself-"

 

"That's enough Gregg! Right now blaming and insulting Germ isn't the answer. We must help him heal."

 

"I tried to kill myself. I wanted to die. I still do" Germ said sadly.

 

The trio gasped and hugged Germ as well as they could, although Germ still reacted in swearing when the iv bag insertions hurt him.

 

Mae slightly grazed and played with Germ's head fathers with her paws, and traced and lightly rubbed his scars.

 

"Germ, do you have some issues we don't know about?" asked Gregg.

 

Bea just stood too dumbfounded to even nibble on a cigarette.

 

"I-I-I-I ha-have depression and-fu-fu-fucking autism. I've kn-known for ye-years" he states through tear droplets. "I didn't want to tell you guys. I didn't want to appear weak or pathetic or like a spaz or loser or beta male or-s-some shit."

 

"That's ridiculous" Angus took off his hat as to detail the gravity of the situation. "Spaz, beta male, they don't exist. They're terms used by serious assholes and narcissistic pricks. Germ, you're not worthless. You're not a bad person or a tool, or weak. You're pure and innocent, and sweet, and that isn't a crime or fault. Only you can define yourself."

 

Mae leaned her head in and proudly said "and even if you are somehow a loser, I say revel in it. You don't exist to serve others. Just do you. We're all gonna die soon."

 

Everyone looked at Mae starkly. "I mean in the grand scheme of things"

 

"We better not fucking die soon, we've narrowly escaped death twice. First the fucking cult, and we almost had heart attacks just now", flatly stated Bea.

 

Jeremy lightly smiled but then returned to a frown "I can't do anything with my life though. I rely on my family for everything, no exaggeration. I can't live on my own or take care of myself."

 

"Welcome to the motherfucking club Germ, neither can I. I have freaking anxiety and derealization disorder. I'd be fucked without my family. I have no other choice. Whether we like it or not, this is who we are" comforted Mae.

 

"You really think that Mae? We can't give anything back to society-"

 

"Germ, giving back to society is bullshit. Society doesn't give a shit about anyone and most people only care about themselves, no matter how much they deny it. I really only exist for you guys. I don't run a shitty business for fun." Bea slowly revealed scars on her arm. "I've gone through exactly what you are going through. We're all punks. We just have each other."

 

"We don't look down on you for this or anything at all. You have a pure heart and you are like our little birdie that we protect with our lives. And Mae" smiled Angus.

 

Mae purred happily as her tears dried up "I'm going to make it my mission to help you and spend everyday with you. Ever since we met I feel like I know you from somewhere. I know it sounds like serious bullshit, but the minute I met you, I feel like I've known you all my life and know your intentions, history, struggles. Someone to hold onto dearly."

 

Germ sobbed and grinned and slowly attempted to pull the injections out of him as nurses came into the room to clean him up.

 

"We will make it our mission to safeguard you buddy, and help you and provide for you when we can. But for right now, what do you want?" asked Gregg.

 

Germ slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Could we spend the night together? All of us? My family is going to kill me."

 

"Hells yeah"

 

"One for all and all for one."

 

"Of course dude, we love you."

 

A doctor coughed to gain the group's attention and began scribbling notes on a clipbook. "I'm afraid you aren't going home tonight, Mr. Warton. We're going to transfer you to the Psych ward for a few days."

 

Germ's eyes exploded in fear and Bea gasped. Gregg retorted "Like hell he is, psych wards are fucking prisons.

 

The doctor glared at Gregg and confidently stated "Your little friend here attempted suicide. He belongs in a facility where he will be watched and treated not to do this again"

 

"Fuck that, you're going to go all 1984 Big Brother on him and abuse him. I've been in my share of psych hospitals" replied Bea with a deadly point and glare.

 

 

Mae's eyes became redder and her voice switched almost to a growl "He's not going anywhere except with us and home, you bitch."

 

"I can have you all arrested for attempting to escape with a patient like this and harboring him."

 

Gregg sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out several dollar bills. His last resort for emergencies.

 

"I've got $300 right here. I give you this and you can fuck off, you sociopathic cunt."

 

The old nurse purred and adjusted her glasses. "Make it non-sequential bills and its a deal."

 

Gregg handed her the bills, and the evil nurse scribbled more notes. "Alright, we'll prescribe Mr. Warton some medication and painkillers, and you can be on your way."

 

 

As she left the room Germ smiled enormously and graciously thanked Gregg.

 

"Angus and I are now broke, but its totally worth it."

 

 

About half an hour later, the gang walked out of the hospital and prepared for a sleepover. Gregg reassured a screaming mother and father that Germ will be staying with them for the night and allowed Germ to speak with his family to confirm he is okay.

 

 

Bea, Angus, Gregg and Germ were at the apartment with food, blankets, video games and pillows for the night and next few days. As Mae advanced towards the apartment, she thought she saw a shifting shadow between the buildings and trees. 

 

"I must be seeing things". Mae cautiously blinked several times, but she still saw vague shadows moving through the trees. She blinked again and rubbed her eyes and they were gone.

 

As Mae turned and continued walking, she bumped into Cole and they both fell down.

 

Cole began to swear up a storm then noticed it was Mae "Oooohhh, hey Babe. How has my Kitty been?"

 

Mae made a groaning sound and shouted "FUCK OFF! I'm not your goddamn babe. I embarrassed myself in front of you and you did jack shit. Go to hell."

 

"Mae, look, its just-" Cole began to grip Mae's waist and tried to calm her down"

 

Mae punched Cole in the stomach, and ran into the apartment.

 

"Ouugghhh. You-you fucking slut! The next time I see you-you-you"

 

Gregg shot an arrow form his crossbow right beside Cole through an open window and then aimed at his head.

 

"You leave her alone. You fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us. Next time I won't miss. Fucking try me!" 

 

Cole grinned and walked away, laughing maniacally to himself.

 

"That's right motherfucker!" shouted Bea.

 

"EAT A DICK YOU NECKBEARD" exclaimed Germ as he gave Cole double middle fingers.

 

"I'm coming for all of you. Especially you, Birdie!!!"

 

"FUCK OFF!!!!"

 

"That was fucking intense."

 

"What a fucking creep."

 

"Next time we're going all Teen Titans on that fucker."

 

 

The crew began to drift off to sleep, in various beds, couches, and places on the floor, after a small party.

 

Jeremy silently looked for a place to sleep, and saw an empty bed. He cuddled into the fetal position before he realized he was holding Mae.

 

They both fiercely pushed each other away and began panting from their mini- heart attacks.

 

"Oh-s-shit. Its just you Germ."

 

"I-I'm so goddamn sorry Mae, I'm- I didn't see you there."

 

Mae smiled and purred. "I actually kind of like that Germ. I want you to cuddle me."

 

"Is this some kind of trick or joke?"

 

"No, not at all. I want your cuddles."

 

Germ thought to himself "ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod this is so fucking sweet please be real and not a dream."

 

Germ slid into a position where he was spooning Mae from behind. He resisted with all his might, but couldn't help but get a rock hard erection.

 

"Woa-woah there. You excited Germ? You happy about this?"

 

"I-I'm sorry Mae. You're just so-so- ou-out of my league. You'd never allow this, especially to a guy like me."

 

Mae lightly touched his shoulder "Leagues are bullshit. And this is just cuddling, not dating."

 

"Are you saying you'd never date me?

 

"No, no, I'm not saying that at all."

 

"I-I have a crush on you Mae. Ever since we first m-met. Even more so n-now. I admire your strength, ferocity, lo-loyalty, not giving a fuckness"

 

"I didn't know you felt this way about me. I feel the same way about you."

 

Germ paused. You'-you're not doing this to make Cole jealous? You're not saying that because I just tried to kill myself?"

 

"Dumbass, this is why I was so distraught. I like you. Like you like you. I wanted to die the second I found out what happened to you. For you to be dealing with so much pain, turmoil and cuts."

 

"Why on Earth would you like like me?

 

"You're so adorable and really fucking sweet and the cute kind of awkward and shy. Just like I am. We're both destined for nothing and have similar lives."

 

"We can smoke weed, listen to Witch Daggar and have sloppy joes everyday for the rest of our lives."

 

"That sounds romantic as all hell" purred Mae.

 

"I'm about-to-to sleep with Mae Borowski"

 

"We- we can do more than sleep together if you w-want Germ. I'm in heat."

 

"Isn't this taking things too fast? I can't tell because of trouble with emotions-"

 

Mae kissed Germ and playfully told him to shut up. They snuggled under the covers and the two slipped out of their clothes and assumed the missionary position.

 

"They will hear us"

 

"They w-won't. And I don't fucking care"

 

Mae and Germ began sweating and feeling all over each other, moaning graciously and primeivally, making small noises, chirps, purrs, bed creaking noises. They faded away into the night together.

 

 

 

 

.


	3. The Oasis of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple chill out and spend the day together while Gregg, Angus and Bea are working. Darkness develops like an iron grip and sinks lower and lower.

*yawning* "That was a great dream."

 

"It wasn't a dream sleepyhead" winked Mae.

 

"Thank fucking Christ. Yesterday was the worst and best day of my life. Where is everyone?"

 

"Bea is doing her usual shit and Angus and Gregg are at the Snalcon. I'm fucking tired from yesterday. Good thing I have you here with me."

 

"This seems like a moment from a shitty harem anime moment written by a hack writer-"

Mae quickly kisses Germ and laughs "you're adorable when you break the 4th wall Germ"

 

 

"Soooo, what does this mean? What are we?" questioned Germ as he anxiously shook his feet and began sweating.

 

"We're a thing-uh-uh, couple n-now."

 

"That's just great" stated Germ as he frantically internally panicked.

 

"oh shit oh shit oh shit I will fuck this up I will fuck this up calm down calm down"

 

Mae gave Germ a questioning look and asked "Are you feeling okay dude? If you're about to have an episode I can try and help."

 

"Y-yes. I can feel another of my attacks coming on. Christ."

 

"What happens when you have an episode?" pondered the feline.

 

"I kind of space out. Like I'm in some kind of dream where the walls are closing in and I can't escape-" Germ began to tear up before Mae hugged him.

 

"Shu-shu,shush. Its okay baby. I'm here. We're all here. Well not physically here here, but no one is going to hurt you and no one is forcing you to do anything. Yes, we live in a shitty world. But for now, all that matters to me in this moment is you."

 

Jeremy playfully scratched Mae's ears. As she smiled and purred, he leaned in for a kiss and they both fell off the bed tangled in the blankets.

 

"Hahahahah fuck I'm a screwup"

 

Mae winced in pain as Germ helped her up to the living room. 

 

"That was intense Margaret."

 

"Everything about me is intense. I got nightmare eyes and crimes up the wazoo."

 

Mae and Germ had cereal together and cuddled, Mae resting her head on Germ's chest, and Germ peacefully closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, attempting to fight off his thoughts.

 

"This is so goals"

 

"Fuck goals, this is accomplishment"

 

Mae noticed out of the corner of her eye a shadow outside the window. She thought nothing of it, yet remembered the mysterious shadows last night.

 

Mae grabbed the remote and turned the tv down, and shushed Germ's mouth with her finger.

 

"Someone is here."

 

"I'll grab your bat" he frantically whispered.

 

The dynamic duo peaked in the windows of sunlight and saw nothing, except for a mysterious package.

 

"Shit shit shit this is bad"

 

"Agreed, maybe we should just leave it"

 

"Maybe its a bomb and this is our death sentence"

 

"Last I heard ISIS doesn't operate in Possum Springs. And I'm pretty sure the mailman isn't a fucking homicidal maniac" Mae forced out.

 

Mae headed downstairs outside and Germ loudly whispered "WAIT! This could be dangerous"

 

"Everything is dangerous. I can handle picking up a box."

 

Germ sighed and walked alongside Mae holding her bat.

 

The crisp autumn leaves flew through the air carried by the wind, the sunlight beaming onto the nearby buildings and cars beginning to appear. An average morning in 'Springs.

 

Our feline used her claws to slice and dice open the package. She gasped in horror and pushed herself backwards.

 

"J-G-Germ!"

 

Germ bent down and pulled out a piece of paper. What he saw next caused him to become weak in the knees and almost fall down.

 

"WE'RE BACK. YOU'RE NEXT" followed by an illustration of the Black Goat and a picture of Casey Hartley's face with his eyes shut."

 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

 

"THEY HAVE CASEY!"

 

They both started panting and having traumatic episodes.

 

"S-s-SHAPES!"

 

"Kitten, NOOO"

 

The only thing they could do is grab ahold of each other as tightly as they could and never let go.

 

"I-I'm so scared" screamed Mae

 

"What-what the f-fuck is going on?"

 

Margaret and Jeremy began to subside and begin calming down and piecing together what just happened.

 

 

"The cult is supposed to be fucking dead"

 

"Maybe its a copy-cat group"

 

"Either its some new motherfuckers or they somehow escaped. I don't know which is worse."

 

"We have to rescue Casey" said Germ

 

Mae grabbed a hold of Jeremy's shirt and lightly pulled him in. "This is a goddamn trap. They are baiting us. The cult knows we will come looking for Casey. And when we do, we'll be eliminated or indoctrinated."

 

"I say we lay low and go back to my place. They have no idea where I live."

 

"Good idea. I'll notify Molly and Gregg. A firestorm is brewing."


End file.
